jessi's untold truth
by babygirl1314
Summary: Jessi has kept a secret from kyle and  her kids. will she tell her kids? or will kyle do that for her?
1. kyle's son

Chapter 1: Kyle's son

"Mom do I have to go swimming? I hate swimming," said Kevin.

"I know baby but learning how to swim is a good thing what if you feel off of a bout you could drown," said Jessi.

"Ok I get it I'll go but you have to come with me," said Kevin.

"Okay I'll go if it makes you happy," said Jessi.

"Thanks mom," said Kevin.

Your welcome", said Jessi walking up stairs.

Now only if his dad wasn't the life guard everything would be just great, thought Jessi.

"Come on mom," said Kevin running to the car.

" I'm coming hold on a minute while I lock the door would you sweetie," said Jessi locking the door then going black and blue to her 2010 sunrise ford.

She backed out of her driveway and made a U turn going up bulivard and pass the library until she got to the park and make a left turn into the pools parking lot.

"We are here Kevin you can get out now," said Jessi as she opened her car door to get out.

" Wait mom are you sure I have to get swimming lessons," asked Kevin.

" Yes you do now get out the car or you will be later for your swimming class," said Jessi tapping on the cars back window.

"Okay mom," said Kevin now getting out the car and walking with his mom to the front gate of the pool.

"Good luck sweetie and don't worry you'll be just fine okay," said Jessi kissing Kevin then pushing him though the gate.

"Okay mom bye," said Kevin running to his swim instructor.

As Jessi was walking back her car she bumped into Kyle.

"Kyle?," said Jessi confused.

"Jessi long time no see. I hear you have a son coming out here for swimming lessons," said Kyle.

"Yea about that. I need to tell you something very important I can't keep this a secret anymore. No matter how I try to keep it to myself it comes back to bite me," says Jessi.

" And what is that Jessi," asked Kyle very confused.

" Well it's that Kevin is your son and he has a twin sister named Jessica," said Jessi as she walked backwards trying to get to her car without Kyle noticing.

" Wait … WHAT," yelled loud but not loud enough for anyone but the people in the parking lot to hear.

" Look I'm not asking for any money from you all I wanted was for you to Know that he was your son and to please watch him not here that's all I ask okay," said Jessi hoping that he would understand the situation and also trying to get her car door open.

"Why Jessi why are you just telling me now," asked Kyle as he slammed the car door shut.

"Look I did what was best for both of my kids now if you would move I have to get home and make a welcome back dinner for my little girl." said Jessi as she pushed Kyle off her car. Then she got in and drove all the way home in an angry furry.

Kyle was also mad but his anger went away as soon as Kevin asked he for a ride home.

Now is my chance I can finally be there for my kids even if I lost 6 years of their life that I didn't know about them I just hope Jessi will let me be there and make it up to her for giving me a great son thought Kyle.

There is my house," said Kevin.

"Ok," said Kyle as he drove into the drive way and parked he read a banner that said "Welcome home Jessica" on it.

What do you think of the story so far. Please review and tell me.


	2. The conversation

Chapter 2 the conversation

"Wow you have a beautiful house Kevin" said Kyle as he pulled into the drive way.

"Thanks mom says it's great to keep put your house appearance so people won't think bad of you" said Kevin getting out of Kyle's car.

" Your mom is right. I was wondering if I can come in if that's ok with you?" asked Kyle closing the car door after Kevin got out.

" Sure you can come in mister Kyle" said Kevin as he walked up to the front door and put the key in unlocking it.

"Thanks" said Kyle.

But before Kevin could tell Kyle he was welcome his sister Jessica tackled him as the door flung open.

"Jess could you please get off of me" asked Kevin.

"Sure if I can have my welcome back hung from you" said Jessica.

" Sure you can sis. Anything for my number one sister" said Kevin as he gave Jessica a great big hug.

"Who is this" said Jessica was she looked at the man be hide Kevin with wonderment.

" Oh this is my swim teacher mister Kyle Triger" said Kevin.

" Oh hi my name is Jessica Marina Tess Conan" said jess

" Hi its very nice to meet you" said Kyle.

That's good of you to drop my brother off why don't you come inside" said jess.

" Thanks I would like that very much" said Kyle. He goes inside and see's Jessi making Jessica a welcome home dinner and decide to sneak up on her for a surprise.

" Jessica I thought I told you -" said jessi.

" Mom what did I do I'm just up in my room" yelled Jessica.

" Uh Kevin is that you be hide me" said jessi very nervously.

" no mom I'm in the living room that must be my swimming teacher mister Kyle I invited him in because he dropped me off is that ok" asked Kevin

" oh yes it is just tell me next time ok" said jessi.

"ok mom" said Kevin.

" Kyle why are you here" asked jessi in a whisper.

" I am here because I wanted to meet my kids jessi" said Kyle.

" Well you meet them now leave" said jessi angrily.

" Why are you angry should that be me since I'm just finding out I have kids" said Kyle angrily.

" Yea It should but your not the one that was a rebound a person some else uses to get over someone else and ends up hurt when that person goes back to their ex" said jessi almost crying at the thought.

" Jessi I'm sorry I didn't know you hade feelings for me" said Kyle.

" That's bullshit Kyle everyone knew Nicole, Steven, Mr. Thomas, Josh, Lori, even Amanda knew so would you please cut the bull I'm sick and tired of being your rebound" said jessi crying now.

"Jessi please" said Kyle breaking down.

" Get the hell out Kyle we are over you decided that a long time ago so please leave would you" asked jessi now on the floor crying.

"Fine I'll leave but there is one thing I want you to know before I go" said Kyle.

" What's that" asked jessi looking up at Kyle now.

" I never lied when I said I loved you" said Kyle as he left the kitchen went outside and got into his car and left Jessi's house.

"Why" jessi said softly and just cried on the kitchen floor at what Kyle just said.

Please read and review sorry about the really late update. What will happen between Kyle and Jessi please keep reading and find out.


End file.
